


Colorless Sunrise

by insaneboingo



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneboingo/pseuds/insaneboingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam was used to this ritual by now; he had been the one to offer Richard this safe haven on evenings when he couldn’t quite get Thorin out of his head, and didn’t particularly want to be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colorless Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in ages, and I am kinda in love with the idea of this pairing. This is loosely based on the song "Every Night" by Imagine Dragons, which is where I got the title from. I am planning on turning this into a series, where each story is inspired by a song on the album.
> 
> Thanks so much to Dream_wia_dream for the beta. ♥

With the day over, Adam was looking forward to a shower and a long night of not doing much. Maybe a nice dinner and some reading, followed by many hours of uninterrupted sleep. They had been filming a block this past week that caused them to end every day tired, wet, and sore. Long hours of being uncomfortably sweaty while lugging around immensely heavy gear had left Adam weary and looking forward to a proper day off. He was padding around the kitchen thinking about making a cup of tea when there was a barely audible knock at the door.

“It’s open,” He said in a raised voice, and continued to go about making his cuppa. He heard the door open and shut quietly. Then soft footfalls alerted him that his visitor settled in the living room. After he put the kettle on, he poured a generous glass of wine. 

He found Richard on the couch not looking at anything in particular. Adam could tell that he was focused mainly on his breathing. He set the glass on the table in front of Richard, and grabbed his book. 

With book and tea in hand, he settled on the opposite side of the couch to read. Taking a sip every now and again, he listened to Richard’s breathing. It was usually uneven and almost ragged when he first arrived. As he further let go of Thorin for the evening, it would even out. Adam was used to this ritual by now; he had been the one to offer Richard this safe haven on evenings when he couldn’t quite get Thorin out of his head, and didn’t particularly want to be alone. 

Adam learned early on that trying to help him through this period of release really did nothing but slow down the process. Richard had explained that he, himself, was the only person who could wrestle the Dwarven King into the shadows for another evening. 

Adam had been anxious the first time Richard had showed up at his door after a long day. He simply nodded at the younger man as he was ushered into the living room, then sat quietly as he decompressed. Adam fidgeted, attempting to offer him various things from drinks to something to watch on television. Richard rose suddenly, mumbling that it probably was a bad idea and he should leave. Adam launched into a stream of apologies, asking what Richard needed from him, “I just need you to be here with me.” And that was that.

Adam had since become more comfortable with the silence, trying to keep himself busy while doing his best to not disturb the other man.

Adam wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he felt the couch dip next to him. He turned and smiled at Richard. “Hey, you’re back.”

“I’m never really gone, you know that.” Richard leaned into the younger man, slipping an arm around his shoulders.

“It’s just not quite the same. I can actually feel Thorin when he’s still in your head.” Adam closed his book and set it on the table, turning slightly to look at Richard. His face was softer, and he was smiling. That smile was one of the first things that Adam noticed. When Richard was still in his character’s headspace it showed on his face. There was an internal power struggle some nights. Adam had seen firsthand how exhausting it was battling a whole separate person in your head. Especially one as complicated as Thorin. 

“He’s not really gone either, it’s just that he’s let go of his control for the evening.” Richard smiled and leaned in, nuzzling the younger man’s neck. Adam tilted his head back and closed his eyes to allow him better access. He hummed happily. “Thank you,” Richard said between the soft kisses placed on Adam’s neck and jaw.

“What for?” Adam said, sounding relaxed and comfortable from Richard’s attention. He had to admit that this was usually his favourite part of the evening. 

“For this.” Richard brought a hand up to rest on Adam’s chest, “Just being here and letting me work out all of the nonsense going on in my head after long a day. For not asking anything of me, and doing so much for me in return. I really don’t feel I deserve you.”

“Why do you think I do this?” Adam said catching Richard’s gaze. “Honestly, you deserve more than you will ever allow yourself to believe. When you needed someone, I knew you would never ask for it. You’re always so hard on yourself, and I want to help you even if you aren’t willing to admit you needed the help.” Adam covered Richard’s hand with his own. “And selfishly, I had already developed quite a large crush on you by that time, so I thought it couldn’t hurt.” Adam finished with a cheeky grin that made Richard laugh. Adam pulled Richard in for a proper kiss, letting his hand slide into the older man’s hair, and squeezing his hand where it still lay on his chest.

“Dinner?” Adam said, slightly breathless, when he pulled back from the kiss.

“Shower first,” Richard stood pulling the younger man along with him, leaning down for one more quick kiss before turning and walking away. “You could always join me,” he threw over his shoulder as he disappeared into the bedroom.

Adam stood for a moment, grinning as he watched the light in the bathroom flick on and the sound of the shower filter through the house. He made his way towards the bedroom, and marvelled at how he felt less tired and far more relaxed. His Richard was back, everything else paled in comparison.


End file.
